La venganza
by LittleVampireCullen
Summary: Summary: Bella quería ser una vez por todas feliz con su amado, Edward. Pero antes debía matar a unos cuantas que le robaron la felicidad y su virginidad. James y un hombre mas eran los que mas la hicieron sufrir por lo que los habia dejado para el finarl. La carne es devil, y un buen cuerpo tienta, caerán en la trampa?


La venganza

**Summary: Bella quería ser una vez por todas feliz con su amado, Edward. Pero antes debía matar a unos cuantas que le robaron la felicidad y su virginidad. James y un hombre mas eran los que mas la hicieron sufrir por lo que los habia dejado para el finarl. La carne es devil, y un buen cuerpo tienta, caerán en la trampa?**

**Desclaimer: los personajes son de , la historias pervertida es de mi cabeza ;)**

Ohh si! – gemí

Te gusta verdad perra – gruño Alec chupando mis pezones

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo 25 años. Todo lo que hacía con ellos era pura venganza. A mis 13 años mi padrastro me drogaba y entregaba a sus amigos para satisfacerlos y ganar dinero. Mi objetivo era seducirlos, llevarlos a la punta del placer y matarlos con veneno el cual estaba en sus tragos y al tiempo hacia efecto, o a veces era instantáneo

Oh te gusta verdad? – dije cabalgando duramente sobre el. Al ver que no contestaba comenzó a pegarle cachetadas y a rasguñar su pecho -TE GUSTA O NO?

Oh claro que si zorra de mierda – dijo pellizcando fuertemente mi clítoris

Ahh sisi, ohh mmm – gemí mientras llegaba al orgasmo, y el al suyo. Sentí como lentamente sus músculos se aflojaban y caí en el sueño eterno

Púdrete – dije vistiéndome. Sali y me esperaba el amor de mi vida y futuro esposo, Edward Cullen

No veo la hora de terminar con toda esta mierda y fugarnos de una vez – dije abrazándolo

Tranquila amor – dijo besando mis labios – falta poco. ya consiguió los documentos, pasaportes, títulos y una casa y coches a nuestros nombres falsos. Tenemos todo listo para fugarnos

Y como me voy a llamar? – dije besando su cuello

Kristen Stewart – dijo tocando mi trasero – y yo Robert Pattinson

mmm… - gemí – lindo nombre

Quieres ir a comer algo? – pregunto mientras caminábamos por las calles de NY

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Buen día señor Felix – dije entrando en el despacho. Mi próxima presa: Vulturi. Fui "contratada" como niñera por unos días

Pase – dijo con voz sensual. Vi de reojo como me inspecciono con deseo de abajo para arriba. Llevaba un pequeñísimo short, una musculosa muy pegada al cuerpo color blanco, en el cual se veía mi brasier negro y unas tejanas blancas

Y Bien dígame – dijo sentándose en el sillón y separando las piernas – tiene experiencia?

Mucha – dije en doble sentido y inclinándome un sobre el escritorio – sé cómo manejarlos a la perfección

Así? – dijo con una sonrisa – y podría enseñarme un poco

Pues claro – dije colocándome delante de el. Tome su cara y lo hundí prácticamente en mis senos – Ya todo pasara cielito, yo te cuidare

Sabe hacer su trabajo muy bien – dijo acariciando mis piernas

Si – dije jugando con su cabello – debo seguir enseñándole?

Si quiere – dijo tocando su entrepierna

Esto es para los adolescentes que se portan mal y debo calmarlos un poco – dije haciendo pose de regaño. Me arrodille frente a él y acaricie su dura erección, la libere de su pantalón y la lamí con fuerza

Oh madre santa – dijo tomando mi cabeza y llevándome a su ritmo. Al poco tiempo se vino en mi boca y lo trague todo- aunque no se si te contratare

Tengo una ejercicio para los papis – dije quitándome la ropa. Me senté en una de sus piernas y comenzó a refregarme con vehemencia – Ahh si! O hay otro

Cual? – pregunto acariciando mis senos. Me gire y me clave en su erección y comencé a saltar rudamente sobre el

Me contratara ahora? – pregunte hundiendo su cara en mis senos

Por supuesto que sí –dijo chupándolos – quizá puedas enseñarle a mi hijo esto

No hay problema – dije saltando unas veces más, y luego un orgasmo nos arraso a ambos

.

.

Hola Sebastián – dije entrando de sorpresa en su cuarto, y lo encontré con las manos en la "masa" – creo que tienes problemitas no?

Ehh s-si – dijo nervioso y para de bombear su sexo

No hay problema, sigue y nos conocemos mejor – dije. Al ver que no lo hacía me arrodille sobre su cuerpo, dejando mi trasero en su casa y guie su mano a su pene donde lo comencé a bombear, una vez que lo hizo solo saque la mía – y dime, tienes 15 verdad?

Así es – dijo mirando mi culo. Tome su mano y la guie a el

Nunca has estado con una mujer? – pregunte y negó – te gustaría estarlo?. Con que si ehh, y te parece que yo te ayude?

T-tu? – pregunto y asentí. Sin esperar respuesta le quite la sabana de encima y me refregué contra su falo

Ahh – gimió, y una sonrisa perversa salió de mi. Me quite la ropa y seguí refregándome contra el

Me gusta tu pene – dije atrapándolo entre los labios de mi sexo – es largo, duro y grueso, tal como me gusta

M-mejor – gimió. Me levante unos centímetros y me hundí en él, y lo comencé a cabalgar. Gemíamos a la par, hasta que me tomo de las caderas y me tiro contra una pared, con el dentro

Quieres el control verdad? – pregunte alzando mis manos, dejándome a su merced

Así es pequeña zorra – dijo chupando mis pezones. Engancho mis piernas en su cadera y comenzó a entrar y salir de mi violentamente

Ahh si! Me gusta rudo, sigue así pequeño, vas bien – gemía. No se cómo paso, pero de un momento a otro tenia a Felix jodiendome por atrás – ohh que rico! Por ambos lados

Es una perra jodida – gruñía feliz dándome más duro

Ahhhh! - grite de placer cuando me vine de ambos lados, y a los minutos se vinieron ellos. Por suerte me cuidaba y no corría riesgo de quedar embarazada de estos dos hormonales, aunque usaban preservativos, no quería enfermarme ademas

Nos vemos mañana chicos – dije tomando mi ropa, les guiñe un ojo y Sali desnuda del cuarto. Fui a mi cuarto asignado y me di una ducha, verifique que estén dormidos y fui desnuda a la cocina, donde estába la esposa, Jane, tomando su te

Isabella – me saludo y al verme desnuda sus ojos se encendieron en deseo. No me quejaba de mi cuerpo, tenía un buen y parado trasero, un par de redondos y firmes senos, una pequeña cintura y un vientre plano

Hola jane – dije buscando una taza. Busque en la alacena de abajo el café e incline mi trasero hacia su cara, sentí un lametón y sabia que ya había caido

Hay café? – pregunte haciéndome la tonta

Si pero frio – dijo mirando mi coño – lo caliento?

No será necesario – dije y me tire a su boca. Me tomo de los muslos y me sentó en la extensa isla de la cocina

Harás lo que diga – y asintió. Abrí mis piernas y coloque su boca lo más cerca de mi sexo – chúpala, y hazme gritar de placer

Claro – dijo con una sonrisa. Abrió la boca grande y me comió, literalmente, el coño. Saco su lengua y la metió en mi canal, adentro afuera, una y otra vez. Jugó con mi botón de placer y mordió mi clítoris, haciéndome llegar a mi fuerte orgasmo. Le quite el camisón y la subí conmigo, coloque mi boca en su coño y ella en el mío, la pose 69 – ahora las 2

Mmm… - gemía de placer. Use toda mi mano para entrar en ella y salir, saque mi lengua y juguetee con su botoncito rojizo

Ahh! – gimió de placer viniéndose en mi boca. Le di una bofetada a su trasero y siguió lamiendo mi coño

Ohh mmm… - gemí tirando de mis pozones. Mi cuerpo de contrajo y convulsiono haciéndome gritar – AHHHH!

Fue muy rico – dijo bajándose. Tomo la cafetera y echo el contenido frio sobre mi – pero esto mas

Mmm… - gemí cuando su coño hizo contacto con el mío. Comenzó a refregarse contra mí mientras lamia todo el contenido derramado

Sacas lo peor de mi – hablo restregándose aun mas fuerte

Oh dios! – gemí rasguñándola fuertemente – quiero llegar yo, no tu

Pero – dijo con reproche

Hazme caso pedazo de perra – gemí tirando fuertemente de su cabello. Se refregó aun mas y cambie de decisión – córrete conmigo ahora!

AHHH! –gritamos ambas. Nuestros fluidos se mezclaron y dejaron a nuestros sexos prácticamente pegados

Mmm… - ronronee – fue rico

Sí que lo fue – me pare y me fui al cuarto, dejándola sola y excitada en la cocina. Cuando me acosté, completamente desnuda, podía escuche los gemidos de la familia en el cuarto de al lado, un muy buen trió se había armado

_Mmm… Sebastián mas duro nene – _gemía jane_ – dame mas fuerte Félix!_

_Eres una golosa por estar por ambos lados perra – _gruño Felix

Buen día – dije cuando entraron a la cocina. Había preparado el desayuno con el veneno, pero este actuaba al instante – hice el desayuno

Rico – dijo Félix dándome una nalgada. Comenzaron a comer y tomar y a los segundos los 3 cayeron al suelo, muertos.

Prendí el gas y me tape con un repasador, me cambie tranquilamente y me subí al coche. Justo mientras pasaba por la ventana tire un fosforo y la casa se volvió llamas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Señor James Brown – dije saludándolo. Hoy era una reunión muy importante y, mi prometido Edward, por medio de un amigo pude ser mesera, en especial la que serviría a James

Hola preciosa – dijo dándome una nalgada – trae algo fuerte nena

En seguida – fui detrás de la barra y tome la botella asignada de James, le coloque el veneno de efecto tardío y le serví en el vaso

Su trago – dije guiñándole un ojo. Me di media vuelta y me fui contoneando mis caderas hacia el baño privado, dejando la puerta levemente abierta como una invitación. Rápidamente me quite la ropa y me apoye en el lavamanos, comencé a pensar en mi novio, como hacia siempre que tenía que tener sexo con quien no era él, y comencé a gemir diciendo Brown

Ohh señor Brown – gemía embistiendo con mis dedos

Con que esto zorrita – dijo acariciando mi trasero. Oi el rudio del cinturón caer seco contra el suelo, y a los pocos segundos tenia a James jodiendome por atrás – Te hacías dedos pensando en mi eh? Creo que podría tenerte como mi puta

Oh si – gemía – seré su puta

Así me gusta – dijo dándome más duro. Me giro y subió una de mis piernas a su hombro, en cuanto cerró los ojos fije mi vista en el reloj y note que solo quedaban 20 minutos para que haga efecto el veneno

Contra la pared – dije con dificultad. Separo mis piernas, apoyo mis manos en la pared y arremetió contra mi duro y comenzó a embastir – mas rápido

Te gusta rápido puta eh – dijo dándome aun mas rápido. Sentí como mi coño se contrajo y explotaba en un orgasmo gimiendo

Gimes con gata en celo pendeja – dijo entrando unas veces más. Termino sobre mi vientre y senos, sonó mi reloj e instantemente cayó al suelo, con su sexo lleno de semen y flácido.

Muy bien bella – le dije a mi reflejo, ya arreglado - falta un cabron y terminas

Tome el cuerpo y lo metí en una bolsa negra, lo saque por la puerta del baño que daba a un callejón y lo prendí fuego, vi como su cuerpo se disolvía y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hoy por fin todo terminaría, el era mi última presa y podría fugarme con edward, simulando haber tenido un accidente automovilístico.

Me unte crema y comencé a prepararme, hoy tendría que ser una recepcionista y mucama del hotel en el cual se alojaban ellos. Primero la recepcionista, que consistía en una peluca rubia con las puntas fucsia y unos ojos ámbar, una falda bordo apretada y una camisa blanca 2 tallas menos

Buenos días – dije sensualmente – en que puedo ayudarlos

Tenemos reservación, a nombre del matrimonio Dywer, señorita… Denaly, Tanya Denaly – dijo y me incline y guiñándole un ojo. Me agache dando una buena vista de mi trasero y busque la llave en el cajón, me levante y se la entregue – Que lo disfruten

Gracias – dijo guiñándome de vuelta. Sabía exactamente que llamarían para ir a limpiar el cuarto, ya que era un desastre. Y para que solo Phil este en el cuarto deje un folleto donde decía que solo por hoy y en este horario era una sesión de spa gratis

Buenos días – me hablo Renee – necesitaría una mucama para el cuarto 204 por favor

Ya la enviamos – dije y me fui al cuarto a cambiarme de ropa. Me coloque la peluca pelirroja y las lentillas celestes, el uniforme consistía en una mini falda negra que parecía un cinturón ancho, una camiseta de mucama ajustada y unos tacones junto con el gorrito

Buenos días – dije entrando al cuarto, y Renee ya se había marchado. Phil salió y me vio con deseo, mientras que un amiguito suyo se levanto rápidamente

Soy la chica de limpieza – dije empujando el carrito y sacando el trasero. Tome las sabanas y me dirigí a la cama – empezare aquí

Te ayudare – dijo colocándose detrás de mí, y sentí como jadeo al ver que no traía bragas. Se quito la toalla y se refregó contra mi coñito rosado. Me giro y estampo sus labios con los míos – hagamos luego la cama, la necesitaremos

Estoy de acuerdo – dije refregándome contra él, cuando me tomo de las piernas y nos arrojo a la cama. Dirigió su mano y toco todo mi coño

Mmm… que coñito tan caliente linda – dije agitando su mano en el – muy suave y depilado, me encanta

Mmm… - gemí quitándome la camisa y dejando mis pechos, sin brasier, al aire. Tomo su sexo y se hundió en mi, rozando sus testículos contra mi cuerpo

Que rico coño – gimió. Nos dio vuelta y quedo apoyado al respaldar y yo sobre él, tomo mis caderas y me hizo saltar

Cabálgame colorada – me nalgueo – quiero verte bailar

Te gusta no? – pregunte saltando rudamente, lo comencé a rasguñar para que conteste – oh si te gusta

Muy lindo tu coñito, es rojita como me gusta – dijo mientras explote en un orgasmo. Me coloco de espaldas a él y me apoyo a la pared, donde comenzó a joderme otra vez

Si si – gemí chocando con la pared. Gire y salte para quedar con mis piernas sobre su cintura – sabes quién soy Phil?

Victoria - dijo con dificultad – según lo que dice tu tarjeta

No – dije mientras me jodía rudamente – soy tu hijastra, Bella Swan

Que!? – dijo dándome aun más duro – sabes? Siempre te tuve ganas pendeja, siempre quise probar tu coñito rosado, pero nunca pude

Ah si? – dije tirándonos a la cama, y sabia que si seguía así dentro de poco de daría un paro, no soportaría mucho por la mezcla de alcohol, drogas, pastillas y sexo – pues disfrútalo papi

Oh si hija – dijo golpeando mas fuete contra mí. Un orgasmo nos arraso dejándonos sin alientos, pero aun faltaba

Te gusta mucho – dije volviendo a saltar sobre el – a mi también, tiene un buen pene, me jodes bien, pero no te comparas a mi novio el si sabe cómo hacerlo

Bella – gimió tocándose el pecho, faltaba poco

Si si si – dije saltando mas y mas. No llegue ni a la mitad que cayó muerto en la cama

Me encanto joder contigo – dijo antes de morir.

Oh si papi – dije saltando y siento mi orgasmo cerca. Frote mi clítoris y llegue a mi orgasmo – pero a mi no. Muérete Viejo verde

.

.

Edward – dije entrando al cuarto que habíamos arrendado. Me tire a sus labios y lo bese con ternura – Te amo mi vida, gracias por todo. Necesito que me saque el rastro de todos ellos, por favor

Te amo– me tomo en brazos y nos llevo a la cama, me dejo sobre ella cuidadosamente y se coloco sobre mí. Lentamente comenzó a entrar en mí, y con esto se notaba la diferencia entre hacer el amor y tener sexo

Amo que me hagas el amor – le susurre

Y a mí me encanta hacérselo futura Sra. Cullen – gimió. Y unas embastidas mas y llegamos juntos a la cima, y con el era con el único que lo hacíamos sin condon

Te amo – susurramos para luego besarnos con amor. Estuvimos un tiempo abrazados, haciendo figuras imaginarias sobre el cuerpo del otro hasta que edward hablo

Tenemos que prepararnos amor – dijo besando mi cabeza – en el bolso verde esta todo lo que necesitas para cambiarte

Gracias – dije besándolo – pero quiere que no te pongas lentillas, me gustan tus ojos

Vale – dijo riendo, entro al baño y la ducha se escuchaba de fondo. Al cabo de media hora se cortó la ducha y salió con una toalla en la cabeza

Lista? – pregunto

Sii! – grite emocionada, se quieto la toalla y estaba teñido de rubio! –AHHH! Te queda hermoso amor

Gracias mi vida – dijo besándome – tu también serás rubia, pero con lentillas celestes

Bueno – dije riendo. Tome mi ropa interior y entre a la ducha, me coloque el tono sobre tono y lo deje actuar por 20 minutos. Mientras tanto me eche jabón en gel y lo esparcí, y luego de que lo enjuague crema que actuaba bajo la ducha de olor a fresas. Me quite la boina de la cabeza y me coloque shampoo, también, de fresas. Lo enjuague y Sali de la ducha, me seque y coloque la ropa interior. Peine mi cabelló y me coloque las lentillas

Listo? – dije como edward

Sip – dijo riendo

Tatan – dije quitándome la toalla

Sabes? – Dijo abrazándome – además de las morenas, ahora me gustan las rubias

A mí también – dije dándole un pequeño beso – me cambiare y vamos

Claro – dijo recostándose y viendo televisión. Coloque el bolso sobre la cama y me coloque mi ropa sin_t%C3%ADtulo_61/set?id=80121002, tome el pequeño bolso de maquillaje y me fui al baño.

Permiso – dijo edward entrando y sentándose en el WC

Pasa algo amor? – pregunte girándome a el

No – dijo negando – solo te quería ver

Mi amor – dije riendo, luego de darle un beso. Busque el delineador y comencé a utilizarlo – y cuéntame un poco sobre nuestra vida

Fácil – dijo abrazándome, mientras me colocaba iluminador en el lagrimal – Tu tienes 21, y eres también abogada, yo tengo 27 y soy médico, pediatra para ser específicos. Nos conocemos desde niños y nuestros padres murieron juntos en un choque yendo a una cabaña donde festejarían tu cumpleaños 18

Ajam – dije colocándome rímel, me puse gloss y guarde toda – Estoy lista

Estas más que hermosa – dijo mirándome con amor

Te amo – dije mientras se escapaban unas cuantas lagrimas – sos lo mejor de mi vida

Y yo a ti mi cielo – dijo besando mi cabeza. Nos fuimos al cuarto y la cena, que el había ordenado, llego.

Amor – dije nerviosa, mientras jugaba con mi ensalada – te quería preguntar si… bueno si tal vez quisieras que... que intentemos

De tener un bebe? – Dijo mirándome y asentí – te lo quería proponer hoy en la noche en nuestra casa

Sii! – dije sentándome en sus piernas y besándolo repetidas veces en los labios.

Bien cielo será así – dijo mientras andábamos en el coche – tenemos otra auto en donde pararemos – deja las pertenencias aquí, la cartera y el celular, yo hare lo mismo, porque simularemos que caímos al agua

Si – una vez que paro cargamos los bolsos al otro auto. Empujamos el coche y cayó al agua. Nos subimos al otro y a la media hora paramos en una cafetería

Bien aquí están nuestras cosas – dijo abriendo su morral. Puso sobre la mesa los documentos, pasaportes, las llaves de cada auto y los juegos de la casa

Toma – y me entrego uno de cada una de las cosas. Una vez que tuvimos todo guardado llamamos al mesero

Que querrán pedir? – pregunto agarrando el anotador y la lapicera

Emmm… un café y un muffin de chocolate – pidió edward abrazándome por los hombros con el ceño fruncido

Usted señorita? – pregunto guiñándome un ojo, yo solo pude hacer una mueca de asco

Un jugo de naranja y un muffin de vainilla, gracias – pedí y me gire, y se podía escuchar cómo se bufaba mientras se iba

_Y en ultimas noticias – _hablo el reportero y con edward le prestamos atención _– parece ser que la hija de la famosa diseñadora Renee Dywer, Isabella Swan, junto con su novio, Edward Cullen habrían volcado, pero aun no se sabe si están vivos o no. Soy Ben informando para canal 3_

Ya está listo – dijo abrazándome con ternura. Me separe unos centímetros y lo bese con timidez

Te amo – susurre

Yo igual – dijo y me beso. A los minutos nos tuvimos que separar porque el mesero, un tal Mike, nos entrego nuestras cosas

Algo más? – pregunto intentando separarnos. Edward cansado se levanto y fue a la caja por una bolsa y a pagar, coloco todas nuestras cosas en la bolsa y nos fuimos al coche

Que sucede cielo? – pregunte cuando comenzó la marcha

Tengo un lugar al cual ir a desayunar, sin que nos interrumpan - dijo gruñendo, a los minutos paramos en un mirador en el cual se podía ver toda la ciudad

Es hermoso – dije sentándome en el capo del auto

Vos lo sos – dijo apoyándose en mis piernas – te parece si comenzamos a crear a nuestro bebe?

Sip – atraje su cuerpo y lo pegue al mío, pero rápido me separe – edward puede venir alguien!

Esta abandonado – dijo besándome de nuevo. Rápidamente nos quitamos la ropa y comenzó a dejar besos por mi cuello

Edward – gemí cuando con su miembro jugaba en mi entrada – edward basta

Okey – entro lentamente en mí y comenzó a bombear con amor y ternura- no sab-sabes cuánto te am-amo

Y-yo igual – gemía.

Eres tan estrecha – gemía apoyado sobre mi – eres muy caliente

Ahh – gemía sin control. Siguió bombeando un poco mas hasta que mis músculos apretaban su miembro como no queriéndose separar

Amo este momento – gruñía cuando entraba y le costaba más. Succiono mi cuello y un orgasmo potente me hizo caer sobre el coche

EDWARD! – grite jadeante

BELLA! – grito al minuto viniéndose dentro de mi

Te amo – dijimos al mismo tiempo, y nos besamos para sellar el pacto

.

1 año después

.

Vamos kiki – gritaron mis mejores amigas y vecinas, Alice y Rose. Hace un año cuando llegamos a nuestra nueva casa, cuando logramos desempacar todo y tener todo ordenado aparecieron ellas con sus esposos, Jasper y Emmett respectivamente, a darnos la bienvenida. Comenzamos a charlar, luego salir y ahora nos vemos casi todos los días

YA VOY! – grite desde el baño. Termine de colocarme crema y me mire al espejo. Seguía siendo rubia y con ojos claros, tenía el mismo trasero pero senos más grandes, debido a mi embarazo de 5 meses

Hasta que sales – se quejo rose. Me coloque el vestido y encima la bata, comenzaron a peinar y maquillarme** (perfil)**. Al cabo de una hora y un poco más estaba lista, y mis amigas igual

Bueno – dijo rose mirando su celular – los chicos ya están por llegar, vamos!

Vale vale – tome mis zapatos y me los coloque. Una vez en el auto me coloque en la parte trasera y recordé algo importante –Alice! Trajiste los anillos no?

Si belly – dijo saltando – ahora quédate tranquila, te estás por casar, déjanos esto a nostras

Vale – dije riendo. A los minutos llegamos al registro civil donde nos esperaban los chicos, que eran los únicos que queríamos que asistieran y quienes serian nuestros testigos

Mi amor! – chille tirándome a sus brazos. Me giro y abrazo fuerte, sin aplastar mi vientre

Como esta mi pequeño? – pregunto acariciando mi pancita

Muy bien - dije besándolo

Vamos chicos – nos llamo Emmett. Rose me agarro y me coloco gloss, y luego entramos

Por favor – pidió la jueza de paz – que los testigos firmen aquí

Listo – dijeron todos luego de firmar – ahora los novios

Listo – dijimos ambos

Bien ahora los declaro marido y mujer – dijo dándonos el acta matrimonial.

Te amo – dijo edward antes de tomarte de la cintura e inclinarnos un poco al piso, y allí besarme

Te amo – dije besándolo de vuelta – Me haces muy feliz

Y vos a mi – dijo mirándome con todo el amor del mundo.


End file.
